Save me from myself
by steffy2106
Summary: 2 Year after Elena came back, Fell church is in danger again. This time the evil they face is even worse than anything they ever faced. They'll get an unexpected help, someone full of secrets. Suck at summary but give it a try :-D
1. Chapter 1

**A.N:** Hey guys!!

Here come my new story. It's my first try at the _Vampire diaries _world and even if I read the books I'm not as an expert as I am with _Vampire Academy _but you know… You voted for it right =D

I really hope you're going to enjoy this story and please don't forget to review. I always love reading you.

**P.S** i don't have a beta yet for this story so please no bashing i'm really doing my best =D

Take care

Steffy

Disclaimer: I don't know Vampire diaries or any of it's characters…But man, I wouldn't mind 'owning' Damon lol.

**Prologue **

She was running so fast that it seems that her lungs were on fire, she was scared, no not scared, she was TERRIFIED. Bonnie could see it in the girl big green eyes even if the heavy wind was creating a mess in the girl light brown hair hiding a great part of her face making her unrecognizable.

Bonnie couldn't help her, she was just an observer, not even physically here.

She was not even sure what that girl was doing, was she running to or from something? She couldn't tell.

"No time… no time…the end is close" said the girl while running. "I can't make it on my own. I need you...all of you" she added breathless but still running. "You have to come back or they'll all die!"

Bonnie got some horrifying flashes of bloody dead bodies…bodies she could recognize only too well. Ms flower, Aunt Judith, Roger, little Margaret...her sister.

She saw the girl run past the blue city sign saying 'you are now leaving Fell Church'. That's when a tall shadow came in view.

"Lets end this" said the girl hiding her terror pretty well.

That's when Bonnie saw blood dripping from the girl wrists at a scarily fast pace.

"No!" roared a man voice distorted by pain, fear and anger.

Then Bonnie saw pale blue eyes, so pale it was eerie but that look was the most evil, diabolical she ever saw. The only thing she thought that could easily be the source of all evil.

That when Bonnie woke up screaming, her red curls stocked to her forehead, her whole body wet with perspiration.

"What?" Asked Matt jumping out of bed looking around the dark room completely disoriented.

Bonnie and Matt got together after Elena came back from the dead and it got serious very fast. He even asked her to move in with him when he left for university and she agreed. She started to study parapsychology at Virginia State University 6 months later and they were together for a bit more than 2 years now.

"Bonnie, cupcake what's wrong?" Asked Matt sitting on Bonnie's side of the bed removing hair from her face.

Bonnie was still breathless, the image of the dead bodies engraved in her brain, the emotions of that girl still running through her veins.

"Stefan…" she whispered looking at the alarm click stating 4 am. "We need to call Stefan" she said jumping off the bed to go to the phone as she calculated that it was already 10 am in Florence.

Stefan and Elena decided to move to Italy for a while when she came back and they were still there right now.

"Bonnie you are scaring me." Said Matt rushing behind her as she reached for the receiver. "What the hell is happening here?"

"In a minute" she said dialing Stefan number.

After only two ring she heard Stefan deep melodic voice. "Pronto"

"Stefan it's Bonnie I…" She started.

"You felt it too." He said simply with clear defeat in his voice.

"Yes." She whispered closing her eyes. Their peace of mind was over, they would walk right in the danger again. It had to be something huge if Stefan could feel it from Florence. It was true that he was internally attuned to Fell Church but he was thousands of miles away! She could sense all her old feelings of fear rushing back to the surface and it felt like it was yesterday that Klaus tried to kill them.

"How bad is it?" Asked Stefan in a controlled voice but she knew him well enough to know he was scared. Not for himself that was certain but for the love of his life and his friends…The fragile humans.

"Really bad, I never felt that much power or Evil Stefan…Not even with Klaus" she said still having trouble to pronounce that name.

Bonnie looked up at Matt worried face his eyes only expressing concerns. He had his warm hands on her shoulders. "We have to go back to Fell, all of us." She said to both Stefan and Matt. "If we don't go back they will all die, my sister… aunt Judith, Lil' Margaret…Everyone!" she added the voice shivering trying to contain her tears. "We need to save the town." She added, surprised to sound so brave.

"What else is new?" asked Stefan with a snorted sounding a lot like Damon.

_Uh I wonder if they are not spending too much time togethe_r. Thought Bonnie not really knowing where Damon disappeared after Elena came back.

"What about… I mean is there a specific target?" Stefan asked uncomfortably.

Bonnie immediately understood that Stefan meant Elena. He was pretty altruist but Elena was coming before everyone else.

"No she is pretty safe…As least as safe as the rest of us" said Bonnie not able to conceal the slight annoyance. "I don't think she is what that force is looking for."

Bonnie waited but there was not a noise on the other side of the line like they were disconnected.

"Stefan? Are still there?" She asked biting her bottom lip while Matt was rubbing her back soothingly.

"Yeah…I'm thinking." He said looking down at Elena from the balcony. She was taking care of the roses not even aware of what danger was arriving in her town, threatening everyone she ever loved. _Of course she would want to be part of it! _He sighed. "When will you be there?" He asked bonnie.

"Umm.. Matt has his last exams this afternoon, mine is early in the morning tomorrow." She took Matt hand. "We'll jump in the car and drive home as soon as I'm done." She had a humorless laugh. "We planned to spend the summer taking a road trip across the country well I guess that getting home to maybe be killed is an original idea too."

Stefan laughed too. "Yeah, but don't they say 'Life without danger is not worth living'?" He asked teasing.

"That's because they never tried our lives." Answered Bonnie.

"That's so true Miss McCullough. So true…" said Stefan wearily. "Well I'll take care of contacting Meredith and Aleric, they are still in Zagreb for his research." Added Stefan matter of factly. "We'll see you in a few days and till then--"

"Keep a low profile and be safe I know" said Bonnie cutting him off. "We'll see you in a few days" said Bonnie hanging up.

"We're in trouble? Fell Church?" Asked Matt hugging her.

"Always the same." Said Bonnie against Matt chest,

"No, this time it's different" said Matt burying his face in her hair. "Now I have something to lose…You" he added tightening his embrace. "I love you Bonnie McCullough."

"You won't lose me, I'll be extra careful and I love you too Matt Honeycutt" she added trying to hide her fear as the others probably didn't comprehend the extend of the evil they were about to face, not yet anyways, but Bonnie knew deep down that they would… soon enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: **Hey Guys!!

Big kudos to the one of you who reviewed. Thanks for ignoring my terrible grammar.

Well don't forget to review and tell me what you think =D

Hugsies,

Steffy.

**Chapter 1: **

**One week later**

"So what did you guys find out?" Asked Bonnie excitedly as soon as Stefan and Matt crossed the door of Stefan room at the boarding house.

"We're fine thanks" said Matt a bit hurt coming to stand beside her.

Stefan chuckled and shook his head. Bonnie was still as bubbly as she was before and he realized that he did miss his friends for the past 2 years, and seeing Elena absolutely glowing, showed that she missed them beyond word.

Stefan sat beside Elena and kissed her forehead.

It was only the 4 of them for the time being. Meredith and Aleric were going to make it tomorrow and as for Damon well…Only god knew where Damon was.

Stefan contacted him and asked for help but apparently mister had some business to attend and knowing his brother it probably involved some young and naïve girls.

"So…" Said Elena trying not to sound as pressing as Bonnie.

"Well" Matt shrugged. "The house was quiet enough"

"They don't seem to feel the danger yet" said Stefan confidently. "I looked into your aunt head, Rogers' and even Margaret. They didn't notice anything strange so far."

"Okay that's good" said Elena exhaling with relief. "It means that we're on time, we can find a way to protect them."

Stefan nodded. "The only thing out of the ordinary that your Aunt thought was not to forget to go pick up Kali from the airport tomorrow."

"Ka…Kali?" Asked Elena with wide eyes.

Stefan nodded. "It's your cousin right?" at least that was what he understood from Judith's mind.

Elena nodded.

"Crazy Kali?" Asked Bonnie more alert now as Elena kept telling her how much of a freak her cousin was.

"I like that name." Said a cocky voice that they all recognized in an instant.

They all turned around as one to look at the open window where Damon was standing dressed all in black.

"Did you missed me?" He asked winking to Bonnie making her blush.

Matt instinctively squared his shoulders putting a possessive arm around Bonnie's shoulders.

"Calm down Mutt! I won't hunt her…yet" he added with a glimpse of amusement in his eyes.

Matt was about to retort but Stefan decided to speak to stop the unavoidable brawl to take place so soon. Damon really knew how to push Matt's buttons.

"So you finally decided to come and help?" Asked Stefan standing up. "That '_business' _of yours is already finished?"

Damon shrugged slightly walking in. "You know brother you are the only dull specimen I tolerate in my life and those girls were a great food source but boy they were so stupid…" He faked a shiver "that just hearing them talk made me want to meet the sun."

"Please by all mean do." Mumbled Matt gaining a nasty glare from Damon.

Stefan cleared his throat to bring back the attention on him. "Anyways…" He said for Damon to continue.

"Well it turned out that the sexy little witch was right" said Damon just to piss of the Mark boy even more. "The thing here is pure evil and I wouldn't want to miss a first category fight!" He added grinning. "And now, what about that psycho chick that I already like" asked Damon crossing his arms on his chest looking at Elena.

"Well, she is not Crazy '_crazy_' " said Elena uncomfortably. "It's just that she was always so different than me and her personal history is pretty sad, out of the ordinary really."

"Here we go, I'm losing interest already." Said Damon leaning against the wall.

"Could you just shut it for like 5 minutes?" Snapped Elena exasperated. She wasn't close of her cousin but she didn't like the idea of her coming to Fell with this great danger that they knew nothing about.

Damon narrowed his eyes slightly as he hated to be put in his place even if Elena was the only person he didn't want to hurt for such a disrespect. He gestured her to continue.

"Well you see…" Stefan took her hand to encourage her to tell the whole story as he could see she wasn't proud of the way she probably behaved with her cousin but she was different now.

"My grandfather twin brother moved to France because he met a girl during a reportage he did there in the middle of the 50's. Well they got married and had 2 children, Paul and Emilie." Said Elena looking around to her friends. "Paul is the uncle I went to visit the summer before…before meeting you" she added to Stefan attention.

Stefan gave her a quick smile and nodded. Damon snorted.

"Well Emilie is Kali mother…Was Kali mother" added Elena sadly. "I don't know much really. All I know is that her mother was an historian really respected in Europe. She met a man and they fell in love. They were about to get married when Emilie got pregnant and rumors say that the fiancé got scared and ran away."

"That sucks." Said Bonnie in a small voice feeling bad. She didn't know the background story and never tried to find out. She made fun of Kali with Elena just following her lead and now she felt guilty.

Matt wrapped his arm around her shoulder as Damon watched with a playful smile on his lips.

"Her mother was not the same after that. She went slowly insane and got committed when Kali was only four, and well, she killed herself when Kali was 10." Said Elena shaking her head. "Kali has always been a bit special, somehow out of it you know." Said Elena looking at Bonnie instead of Stefan. "She was a loner, she didn't talk much but she was staring at me sometime like she was trying to read in me…" She cocked her head to the side.

"No animal torture? No blood drinking? Damn…That was the longest 20 minutes of my life" said Damon shaking his head. "I'm going to hunt. I'll be back later" he said changing into a crow flying away.

Elena and Stefan sighed simultaneously. Damon would always be Damon.

"But you know now I don't find her that crazy anymore" said Elena seriously. "I made some friends and I followed their leads as she was a crazy kid at school." She blushed slightly "you all know how shallow I was then."

"But you changed that's all that matter" said Bonnie encouragingly.

"Yeah I know" said Elena giving her a small smile. "But it starts to make sense now. She was always telling me to be careful, not to go out at night and stuff." Elena shook her head. "I used to laugh at her thinking she was jealous but now, knowing what I know about the dark world, " She shrugged. "I just don't know anymore."

"And did you see her that summer?" Asked Stefan curiously. Maybe Elena cousin knew about vampires and if she did… how?

Elena shook her head. "No, Kali is two year older than me and she moved pretty far away when I was 14 i think. She asked Paul to send her to some high ranked boarding school in England for which she obtained a full scholarship."

"I see…" Said Stefan nodding. "Well it's too late to stop her from coming now anyways. We'll have to do our best to protect her as well."

Elena bite her bottom lip. "It's just that she had enough heartache for a lifetime and I was an active participant each time I went to visit."

"Don't worry we'll keep her safe" said Matt with conviction.

"Yeah and it has been like 6 years since you last saw her she is what now...22?" asked Bonnie.

"Something like that" said Elena.

"I bet she got over it since then." Said Bonnie convinced. "Teenagers are mean everybody knows that."

"Yep and I can't show myself anyways…I'm dead" said Elena somehow cheered by the idea not to be able to confront her.

"Lucky…" Mumbled Bonnie making the other burst into laugher.

Stefan informed them that, from what he picked up in Judith's head, Kali's plane would land late afternoon.

Meredith and Aleric arrived very early in the morning, and it felt good to be reunited all together after 2 long years even if the circumstances uniting them were some probable multiple deaths.

"So what do we do?" Asked Meredith with her usual calm and serene voice.

"It is clear the neither Elena or Stefan can show themselves" said Matt who was sitting with Bonnie on his lap.

"Thanks captain obvious" said Damon rolling his eyes. "It's ok I can…'_keep track' _of the cousin" he added with an evil grin.

"Over my dead body!" Said Stefan defensively. Elena family was his family.

"That can be very easily arranged…_brother_." Said Damon taking a step toward Stefan.

"Oh stop it you two" said Elena coming to stand between the two brothers. This rivalry really needed to stop it was getting annoying.

She bit her bottom lip for a while looking both into Bonnie's and Meredith eyes as to come up with a plan in a telepathic way as they did so many time.

"Okay I get it!" Finally said Elena triumphal. "Aleric" she said pointing to the tall man standing beside Meredith. "Aunt Judith doesn't know you really so she won't notice you. Would you mind going to the airport, wait for her to pick Kali up, and follow them discreetly back home?" She asked pleasantly.

Elena had the gift to make any kind of orders sound like a question but the fierce look on her face, and the way she was standing, made it almost impossible for anyone to refuse.

Aleric just nodded.

"You the two birdies" she said pointing to both Stefan and Damon "you are going to change and keep an eyes on them from the tree in front of the house deal?" She asked only looking at Damon because she knew that Stefan would go along with most of what she wanted to do.

"Of course" said Damon way too nicely. "I love when you are bossy." He added suggestively.

She rolled her eyes but didn't comment. She looked at Bonnie

"And maybe you and Matt can park somewhere discreet and you look at her you know try to have a read at her…her aura I don't know." She added still having trouble to get around the whole witch part.

Bonnie nodded marveling to be somewhere safe with Matt.

**______**

Damon was getting bored to stay in the tree just beside his perfect brother. Even in his bird form St. Stefan did smell like a self righteous pompous ass.

"_I'm bored." _He mentally said to Stefan.

"_You're always bored" _replied Stefan curtly.

"_Ouch you're hurting my feelings little brother" _said Damon sarcastically_. "And it's a vicious lie even for you, I'm not bored when I'm attending my…umm…business_."

"_Of course you are just a---" _Started Stefan when Elena aunt parked the car in the driveway.

"_Oooohhh maybe it won't be that boring after all" _said Damon locking his predator eyes on the girl exiting the car.

She couldn't be more different than Elena but she had something intriguing. She was not very tall probably the height of the little witch, 5'3. She was curvy in all the right places with chestnut hair lightly wavy that she kept in a small ponytail and big green eyes. She was wearing a pair of black jeans, a simple green tank top matching her eyes and a pair of black sneakers but all that on her…she looked as classy as Elena ever did.

"_The girl…Kali….The 'dark one' in Sanskrit" _thought Damon with humor.

Elena Aunt got in first, but when the girl reached the door, she turned around and locked eyes with the white falcon and the crow. Damon knew it was crazy but it seemed like she knew they were here.

She then mumbled something so low that it was impossible to hear and she closed the door.

_I know it sounds impossible but--_ started Damon mentally.

_She knew we were here! _said Stefan sure of himself.

That's when they both heard Bonnie shout in the car.

"It's her!! The girl of my dream! The girl who asked me to back it's her! Kali!" She shouted her panic and excitement increasing with each word.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N:** Hey Guys!!

Here is chapter 2, I hope you'll enjoy it.

Don't forget to review and tell me what you think. P.S: i still don't have a beta so please no bashing i'm REALLY doing my best.

Hugsies.

**Chapter 2**:

"And what do you mean by '_it's her_'?" Asked Elena to Bonnie a bit colder than she intended but she was fed up to see herself or her family always involved in Fell Church tragedies.

"I don't know!" Snapped Bonnie. "It's not like I can control my dreams or anything." Her eyes filled up with tears. "I…I don't know."

"It's ok" said Elena soothingly under Matt reproving stare. "I'm sorry it's just…" She sighed. "We're maybe not close but I'm scared for her now." She added sincerely.

"I know you are but I can't help you much and it frustrates me. I just know she will have to play a part in this whole mess and that she is not with the bad side" said Bonnie tentatively.

"That's good Bonnie that's…good" said Elena trying to cheer her up as the 5 others were just standing there staring. Even Damon kept it shut which was a first! "What about her aura? What did it tell you?" Asked Elena patiently.

Bonnie just looked down and shook her head. "I couldn't see her aura. Maybe I'm just too stressed or she knows how to block it" she said with a small voice.

"Okay lets think for a minute," said Elena "if Bonnie dreamt of Kali it means that voluntarily or not she knows something." She looked at Stefan. "I know you don't like it but I need you to go back there tonight and read her mind."

Stefan winced really not thrilled at the idea. He hated to invade people privacy like that, it was like violating their mind, and each time, it was a total mess for his conscience.

"_Donnicciola_"(a/n Sissy) mumbled Damon loudly enough to be sure his brother heard him. "I'll do it" he said coolly taking a step back crossing his arms. He was trying not to show how eager he was to find out what was going on in that girl's head. It had been so long since anyone intrigued him the way that girl did.

Stefan snorted but he was sobered by Elena answer.

"Oaky thank you" she said looking at Damon with a grateful smile.

"You can't be serious!" Said Stefan astonished. "You're going to let Damon unsupervised with your cousin?!"

"I trust him but if you don't…you can still go with him" Elena said trying hard not to smile. That was exactly what she expected from him. She was not crazy enough to let Damon near a defenseless girl unsupervised, she was not that reckless!

Stefan nodded once. "I'll go with him" he said dismissing any conversation that could have started on that subject.

"As you wish" said Elena shrugging her shoulders dismissively thinking _Yatzee!!_

"Nice…I love spending time with my brother the_ cacodemon_" said Damon with heavy sarcasm. "Okay, let's go brother the sun just set. I want to observe her for a while for something…unusual" he added by the window.

"Yeah that's what peeping Toms' are usually saying" Said Matt grinning making both Bonnie and Meredith giggle.

"You know it well don't you Mutt?" Asked Damon with an kin light in his eyes.

"Well you better go now, observing is a good idea" said Elena stopping the coming storm.

___________________

"So you are going to stay with us for a while right?" Asked Margaret as Kali sat beside her on her bed awkwardly trying to put the covers up.

"Yeah, at least for a little while. Are you happy about that?" She asked sincerely intrigued as it had been so long since she really tried to communicate with any member of her family. The last time she spoke with her uncle Paul was at least 5 months ago and it was just a quick phone call.

Margaret nodded vigorously. "I miss having family. Elena was my best friend you know." the little blond girl said playing with her little bracelet.

Kali just brushed her cheek gently. She knew how hard it was to lose everything and she hated that this little innocent child had to live that too. Kali was certainly not the best person around to help her, but she could at least do her best to keep her safe. "We can be friend if you want." She said nicely not even sure of what being someone friend meant, she didn't have much experience in that area either.

"I'd love that!" said Margaret locking her blue eyes with Kalis' still idly playing with the bracelet.

"Do you like the bracelet?" She asked trying to change the subject.

"Oh yeah thank you!" She said bringing her wrist to her face looking at the silver bracelet which had a very tastily combined turquoise that helped ward off danger and protect against evil with red coral which kept evil spirit away. "It's very pretty."

"Pretty enough for you to wear it all the time?" Asked Kali trying to sound teasing but she wanted to make sure that she would wear that protective charm all the time. Children were more receptive to spirits good or bad and Kali couldn't stay with her 24/7 so she needed to make sure she was safe even when she was not with her.

Margaret giggled. "Yeah definitely pretty enough, I'll wear all the time I promise." she added honestly.

Kali smiled but she couldn't help to doubt. Margaret could be honest but Kali knew that kids were innocent not really thinking sometimes. She couldn't really say because she never belonged. She has always been rejected and after a while she gave up on her desire to belong somewhere, she was and always had been an outsider to this world.

She sighed, she hated using what cursed her, hated being different, but if her malediction could keep that little innocent girl away from harm, it was a start.

"Look into my eyes Maggie" said Kali with a small smile.

Margaret looked at her curiously and as soon as their eyes locked the little girl pupils dilated fully.

"I need you to trust me Maggie" said Kali in a very deep hypnotic voice.

Margaret just nodded.

"That bracelet is very precious, it is very important to you."

"Important to me…"Said Margaret with a sleepy voice.

"You'll never _EVER_ take it off, whoever ask you to do so…even me." Added Kali seriously as the bracelet would fall by itself as soon as there wouldn't be any danger in Margaret foreseeable future.

"I'll never take it off…Never." Said Margaret dreamily.

"Sleep now _petit ange_," said Kali kissing Margaret forehead as she drifted into sleep.

Kali then stood and look through the window to the big crow curiously gazing inside.

She stood even straighter and look at it with smugness trying her best not to smile.

_You can bring it on now…I'm ready for you _she thought sure that any thought she might have were shielded from anything able to read her. _Knowledge is power, and I'm the one who has it_ she added turning off the lights before existing the room.

* * *

Damon looked at the girl while she was talking to the little human. She was fascinating, so mysterious, and she had something more. Damon used it so many time to make a mistake! The way she stared at the little girl, the blank expression in the child face…She compelled her ,there was no doubt about that. The question was how did she manage that?!

At this instant a white falcon flew on a low branch below Damon.

_St Stefan made it back! _Thought Damon sarcastically.

"So brother did you met the big bad wolf while you were _'securing the area' ? _" Damon whispered in his human form sitting nonchalantly, his back resting against the tree.

Stefan looked up morphing back into his human form, hidden by the tree trunk. "Well I was probably more productive than you."

"I wouldn't bet on that brother" said Damon with his best devilish grin looking down at his brother.

"What did you discover uh? She wears panties or thongs?" Asked Stefan sarcastically.

"That little brother I don't know…yet." He winked. "But what I can say is that, and I saw it first hand, she has the ability to compel."

"Don't be ridiculous! Humans can't compel! Only vampires and high ranked demons can and as far as I can tell…she is neither! I…" Stefan looked at the door and sighed. "I'll go in and maybe I'll get something from being close to her."

"Please be my guest." Said Damon still sitting on his branch. He too wanted to get a better look, 'feel' her vibes more but he didn't want his brother to know to what extent he was intrigued by her.

Stefan opened the door as Damon decided to go around the house to have a look at her sleeping maybe, while her guard was down, he could have a glimpse of her mind.

Damon was about to morph into a crow when Stefan called him.

"Damon" Stefan hissed.

"What?" He asked looking down to Stefan standing in front of the open door. "Are you scared of the dark?"

"I…I can't get in!" Stefan said dumbfounded.

"But you were invited! Invitations can't be rescinded."

"Well apparently they can!" Stefan hissed with anger.

Damon chuckled jumping down soundlessly and gracefully. "That's because you are a squirrel sucker little brother. I'll see you on the other side" he added with his usual superior grin. However, when he tried to step in it was physically impossible. "What the--"

"So brother?" Asked Stefan not able to council his smile. "Even the big bad vampire can't do it I see."

"Shut it!" Snapped Damon looking around the door frame. "That woman…I'll deal with her!" He was getting angry, angry that a little human woman could surprise and block him.

Stefan took out his cell "I'm calling Matt to come to close the door."

"Oh joy…now we need Mr _'all American hero'_ to help up. It's the decadence"

"Time for plan B." Said Stefan ignoring his brother

"And what is plan B?"

"I don't know yet. But--"

"Well you'll tell me when you have it figured out. I have some girl to meet…you know I like my blood to a perfect 98.6." He changed into a crow but instead of flying away to find another victim, he flew at the back of the house and rested on the tree in the garden trying to figure which room was occupied by that Kali girl.

She was a mystery that Damon couldn't wait to figure out.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N:** Hey Guys!

Sorry it took a bit longer to update than I planned but I finally managed to overcome my major writer block and I'm concentrating on my novel as much as I can before being blocked again lol.

Well I would like to thanks my reviewers. You guys are awesome.

Don't forget to review this chapter, share the love (or not)

Take care

Steffy =D

**Chapter 3:**

"It will probably sound like I'm ranting but I really think that's a terrible idea" hissed Bonnie as Meredith parked her car in front of Elena's house.

"I know you're against the plan bonbon. You've been saying that, what? About 30 times in the last hour or so."

"I said I knew I was ranting didn't I?" Said Bonnie with a slight pout.

Meredith sighed and turned to Bonnie. "And what were we supposed to do uh? It's not like we don't go visit Judith every once in a while anyways when we're in Fell"

"I suppose" Bonnie agreed reluctantly.

"Plus she can't be that bad that Kali girl right? She asked for help in the dream didn't she? She wanted them to be saved."

Bonnie stayed silent looking at Meredith for a couple of second. Meredith had the unnerving quality to always stay calm and rational. Bonnie liked that most of the time, it was giving their group an equilibrium, but having her own incoherencies pointed out, didn't please her much.

"Let's go" finally said Meredith getting out of the car.

Last night Stefan came back with the news that apparently an invitation could be rescind and they decided to send Bonnie and Meredith to be officially presented to Kali.

They presumed that, while her guard was down, Bonnie could probably have a glimpse of her aura revealing her primary feelings and maybe Bonnie could even manage to have a peek of her mind since she was now far more powerful witch than she was 2 years ago.

"Deep breath" said Meredith before lightly knocking at the door.

"Girls! Already home for the summer?!" Asked Judith after opening the door. She was clearly happy to see them and it tightened Bonnie's heart knowing how much that woman lost and sacrificed to that town.

"Yes we are" said Meredith knowing that Bonnie was probably the worse liar in the history of the world and guilt was already clear on her face. "And we heard you had company so we thought that maybe we should introduce ourselves."

"That's nice" said Judith gesturing the two girls in. "Elena's cousin Kali is here to study." she added while walking in the living room followed closely by Bonnie and Meredith. "Kali? This is Meredith and Bonnie, they were Elena's best friends."

Boone and Meredith looked at the young woman sat on the floor in front of the coffee table. She was doing some coloring with Margaret.

"Nice to meet you" she said as her sharp green eyes detailed both girls intently.

"What are you coloring?" asked Bonnie

"Harry potter! It's awesome!!" Said Margaret looking up.

"So true! High five!" Said Kali with a bright smile clapping the little blond girl hand.

"Oh I see why you are scared of her" Meredith hissed to Bonnie.

"Shut up" Bonnie hissed back.

"Anyways do you want something to drink? Kali brought back some nice infusion back from Europe."

"Oh yeah that would be nice!" Said Meredith cheerily. "What kind is it?"

"It's, ummm…" Judith frowned. "What is it again Kal?"

"Verveine." Said Kali still looking down at her coloring.

"Yeah verveine! So you want some?"

Meredith and Bonnie were too dumbfounded to answer straight away.

"I… Y-yes thank you" said Meredith, and for her to lose her cool self, that was BIG. "Try to read her or something" she whispered as Judith walked in the kitchen.

Bonnie nodded curtly and concentrated on Kali that was still busy with her work. She tried to visualize the inside of Kali's head.

_That's not very polite is it little witch? You don't go around invaded people heads _She heard directly in her head making her gasp loudly.

"Bonnie are you alright"? Asked Judith suddenly bringing back the cups.

Bonnie immediately concentrated her attention on Kali who was still looking down but she had the ghost of a smile on her face.

"I…forgot that I needed to go and pick Matt up." She said looking at Meredith for help.

"Oh yeah that's true!" Said Meredith looking at her watch "We'll come back."

"It was nice meeting you." Said Kali finally looking up but only concentrating on Bonnie.

_Don't forget to say hello to my cousin _she added directly into Bonnie's head as Judith walked them to the door.

"What was your problem in there?" Asked Meredith as they reached the car. "Strange much?"

"She talked directly in my mind Meredith!!" Said Bonnie still incredulous sitting on the car.

"She talked to your mind? How?"

"Do you think I know?" Snapped Bonnie before regretting it. "I'm sorry it's just- it's just so weird."

"What did she say?"

"That it was not polite to try to invade people minds and that I should say hello to Elena for her."

Meredith swayed slightly on the road and felt grateful that Fell was not that frequented. "She knows that Elena is still alive?!"

"Apparently…" Said Bonnie with a slight shrug. "I really don't know what that girl is but Stefan and Damon were right, she is not human."

"Things are really getting complicated here uh?" Meredith asked rhetorically.

"What else is new?"

* * *

The sun was setting when Kali run down the stairs dressed to go for a run.

"I'll be back soon" she said tightening the laces of her snickers.

"Are you sure you won't be too warm dressed like that? It's June in Georgia not November in Siberia." Said Judith with a small smile.

Kali looked down at her clothes. She was wearing a long sleeves tee-shit and an oversized pair of sweat pants. She looked back up and couldn't help to give Judith a smile too. It had been so long since someone was concerned about her, even for something as trivial as her dressing habits.

"I'll be fine thanks…Well worse case scenario, I'll curse myself and wear something lighter tomorrow." She added even if deep down she knew that she couldn't wear something less covering. How could she hide her weapons any other way?

"Well have fun." Said Judith before sitting beside Margaret and Roger to watch some game show.

"You bet I will!" She shook her head. "I'll be back soon."

Kali started to jog slowly, just to show she was out of the house. She was maybe two streets down when she heard a light thud behind her and it took all her will power not to turn around and stake the intruder. The thud was way too quiet to be human and if Kali had a normal hearing she would have definitely missed it.

She kept her pace running in the direction of the cemetery, an area of town almost free of habitation. If she needed information she might need to torture the leech a bit and it quite often involved some screaming.

_I hope he is following me_. She thought and smiled when she heard his very light footsteps close behind.

She just entered the woods beside the cemetery when she realized that the vampire was not an immediate danger to her. iIf he was he would have attacked her already.

"Which one are you?" She said turning around swiftly. She sighed. "Come on birdie, birdie…show yourself wherever you are." She said teasing. "I won't hurt you, I promise."

Stefan stepped into view and Kali tightened her grip on the wooden stake in her pocket.

"I'm Stefan, Stefan Salvatore." Said Stefan keeping a safe distance. He was a vampire but part of him was screaming that the girl in front of him was dangerous.

"Well Stefan Salvatore, I'd like to say _'nice to meet you' _but it's not the case so…" Kali shrugged. "No offense though."

Stefan couldn't help his smile. "Non taken. We need to talk I think."

"Do you? What about?" She asked still keeping her hand in her pocket.

"Elena and the others are at the boarding house where I live. You're safe."

Kali snorted. "I'm sorry vampire but…leech and safety are kind of an oxymoron really. Where is it? I'll meet you there, not inside though."

Stefan nodded giving her the address.

"I'll see you there" She said backing away. She wouldn't turn her back to a vampire, it was going against everything she has been thought, everything she was.

Kali found the house pretty easily. Apparently they were not trying to herd her but she wouldn't let her guard downs. Vampires were evil and had to be eliminated whatever they believed they were.

"I'm not coming in." She said in a leveled voice about 30 feet from the door. Being in a confined spaced with these evils would make it a lot harder to escape. She didn't need to shout, she knew how well vampires could hear. After all she was an expert, she was a slayer.


End file.
